Easter Billy
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Easter Billy Common= |-|Rare = |unlocked = Not available yet |flavor text = Rare Easter Billy radiates a familiar aura... but I can't put my finger to it... }} Easter Billy is the fourth plant obtained in Tornado Valley in Plants vs Zombies: The Wacky House. He turns any projectiles that pass through him small, but then heals the plants the projectile passes up to 75% of its original heath. He also requires 2 tiles to be planted on. His Rare counterpart make the smaller projectiles explode upon contact, dealing 20 to a small group of zombies. Origins He is based on the Lilium longiflorum, also known as the common easter lily. His name is a rather awkward portmanteau of the aforementioned plant and the words "big" and "small", referring to his ability. Almanac Entry Common= Easter Billy turns projectiles into weaker versions of themselves that heal plants as they pass by. |description = Special: Peas that pass through it heal plants that they pass by Easter Billy's second name comes from the fact that he can turn bi'g things sma'll. He doesn't understand either. }} |-|Rare= Rare Easter Billy makes the projectiles lightly explode upon contact. |description = Special: Peas that pass through it heal plants that they pass by Rare Easter Billy radiates a familiar aura... but I can't put my finger to it... }} Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Easter Billy will heal all plants on the lawn for 1 bites, and for 2 bites for adjacent plants. Enchant-mint effect When boosted by , Easter Billy will heal plants for 90% of their health instead of 75%. All projectiles that pass through his are reduced in damage by 50% instead of 80%. Rare counterpart Rare Easter Billy's projectiles are explosive and deal 20 damage to a tile of zombies. His sun cost is elevated to 375. Strategies Easter Billy can be very useful when paired with defensive plants. Putting him behind a plant such as can make a powerful combo. Gallery Billtor1.png|Easter Billy on the Almanac/Seed Selection Screen. Bill.png|HD Easter Billy. HD_Easter_Billy_Costume1.png|HD Easter Billy's primary costume. HD_Easter_Billy_Costume2.png|HD Easter Billy's formal costume. Easter_Billy_Seed.png|Easter Billy's Seed Packet. Easter_Billy_Seed_NP.png|Easter Billy's Seed Packet without its tag. Easter_Billy_Seed_PC.png|Easter Billy's Unused PC Seed Packet. Easter_Billy_Unlocked.png|Easter Billy being unlocked by the player. Rare_Easter_Billy.png|Rare Easter Billy. Easterbillyg.png|An alternate design by GopluXPoplu. Old File:Billcos.png|Easter Billy's old Formal Costume. BillRefreshed.jpg|Old Easter Billy File:Easterbillyseed.png|Easter Billy's old Seed Packet. BillSeedPacketRefreshed.jpg|Easter Billy's older Seed Packet BillCostumeRefreshed.jpg|Easter Billy's Old Costume Bill.jpg|An even older Easter Billy Trivia *Easter Billy's name comes from the real-life plant "Easter Lily," and a combination of the words "Big" and "Small". *Originally, Easter Billy was a blue machine-like plant. He was then redesigned to be completely made out of leaves, and finally it transformed into two conjoined Easter Lily heads. *Its old name was Bill. *He was originally intended to only turn projectiles small- this was changed to make Easter Billy more useful. *Easter Billy, along with Sunflower and Peashooter, are the mascots for Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. *Its polar opposite is Easter Lliby. *His Rare counterpart resembles concept art of Easter Billy. *As of version 2.1, Easter Billy now requires to be planted on two tiles, similarly to Cob Cannon. Category:Tornado Valley obtained Plants Category:Plants Category:Flowers Category:Supporting Plants Category:Healing Plants Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Fast recharge plants